Violet Gladioulus
by blodytears
Summary: I know you will hate me but your mother is Orochimaru AN: I don't really know what turn this story is going to take.
1. Parents

Warning: Very unnatural Naruto fiction but hey this is fanfiction plus this story contains Yaoi and Mpreg maybe You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Although I'm pretty sure you all knew that...

Pairings: Sasu/Naru or Ita/Naru and Oro/Yond, Kaka/Iru, and mentions for some other

I'm not even myself sure where this story is going it going to be little Drama like Bold and beautiful if you know the series but it still has serious stuff going on I hope you are going to like it cause I'm not good at writing anything else but angst good.

But now on to the story.

Please vote which one Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun

"Rasengan"

After collision Naruto flew to the rocks and fell to the ground

Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur

"Naruto can you hear me "nice come voice asked him.

Naruto's Eyes fluttered open...

"I don't know what made this happen that you could enter in death god's lair but he gave me permissions to talk to you"

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned very quietly

"Things you will hear will be shocking, but I think you can handle them I don't have much time"

"For one I Uzumaki Arashi also known as Yondaime Hogkage am your one father and what comes to your mother well your mother is a he I will give you a document I sealed on our mansion now one, but Orochimaru and other sannins knew about it so some of them will show it to you…

"Father you said my mother is a man who is he then"

"Mother well… First I have to tell you I love him to my deepest soul… I hope you can forgive him what he has done he did something to village and I couldn't take it and so I had to suppress all of his memories of me and everything that would remind him of me and so I gave him some other nins memories, but I didn't know whose memories I gave him witch made everything worse and I had to leave you and him for what he did"

"Tell me all ready who is my other father…

"Orochimaru…

"Orochimaru…."

Arashi fell down on his knees and cried

"I am sorry Naruto this scroll will explain everything you need to know about and everything else is in the mansion where you can ask one of the sannins to take you there and help you open the seal.

"I hope your mother will love you like a son and hope that village didn't make your life hell…

"Tell your mother that I still love him very much" Arashi gave Naruto another two scrolls and smiled weakly

"In these scrolls are messages to Orochimaru… But now our time is up I love you so much and tell Kakashi that he was like another son to me and his father is proud of him"

Arashi hugged Naruto and everything started fading


	2. How?

Warning: Very unnatural Naruto fiction but hey this is fanfiction plus this story contains Yaoi and Mpreg maybe You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Although I'm pretty sure you all knew that...

Pairings: Sasu/Naru or Ita/Naru and Oro/Yond, Kaka/Iru, and mentions for some other

I'm not even myself sure where this story is going it going to be little Drama like Bold and beautiful if you know the series but it still has serious stuff going on I hope you are going to like it cause I'm not good at writing anything else but angst good.

But now on to the story.

Please vote which one Itachi-kun or Sasuke-kun

When Naruto woke up he was on Kakashi's back he smiled weakly and whispered to Kakashi's ear

"Arashi loved you like another son and your father is very proud of you" and fell to sleep.

What Naruto said shocked him.

Now one noticed the tears that shined on Kakashi's eyes...

Next day at Konoha

Naruto woke up at the hospital…

/What do I do now…/

"Naruto are you feeling okay…"

Naruto didn't smile at all just stared the sealing and said plainly

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Why are you calling me that I'm your baa-Chan…?"

"I am someone who shouldn't call Hokage in disrespectful way it would make big shame to my clans name an especially to my father Yondaime"

Tsunade stared Naruto in shock

"How do you know about your father nobody should have told you about him it was law not to talk about him,"

Naruto handed Tsunade the scroll and closed his eyes.

/"_I know this scroll will be a big Shock to anyone who doesn't know anything about it's contents I wish that the Hogage who is leading is kind enough to tell the whole village the whole truth about what happened please tell one of the sannins to lead my son to my family estate there are scrolls that tell my son everything he needs to know and I hope you can seek way to forgive to my love, Naruto will tell you everything about Orochimaru and you will let him go to Orochimaru and help him…I am very sorry about what the did to village and it was my summon and I couldn't control it very well and it happened to hate snakes and I was that night whit my lover when he gave birth to my child and it went crazy there was to much hormones andmotions for him…Naruto will tell you everything you need to know…My time is now up and I will have to go… I hope everyone will love my son " _

_Love Uzumaki Arashi , AKA Yondaime _

"Naruto forgive me for not telling about your family I am sorry…."

Naruto said nothing just watched out of the window and ignored the Godaime

"I want you to take me to my family estate and keep silent about this stuff …"

"I will tell you now already that I will be going to my mother I'm not going to tell who it is but I tell you that you know him very well but now could you take me there."

"Ok I will take you there and give permission to go to meet your mother and learn about your family in peace…"

Tsunade turned around and started walking out of Hokage tower Naruto following her.

They walked in forest, to Naruto the surroundings were very familiar they came to forest opening where he and Kimimaro fought.

"Now Naruto you have to do hand seals that resemble your summoning and draw your family crest on the ground and do summoning no jutsu. Now I leave you to be alone"

"Fox, Frog summoning no jutsu" (AN I don't know for sure is there these kind of seals) Naruto saw only black and then he realized he was again at Kyuubis cage.

**/_Hello kit long time since we last time spoke I see you learned about your family yes I remember how handsome your mother was even tough he was a little old, but your father didn't tell you everything that night when you where born he went thought so many emotions at the same time and relished me and I decided to make good use for it so I tried to destroy Konoha your father got angry so he sealed me inside of you until you were of age or when you learned everything about your family…But now that you know almost everything I will be able to leave your body and be your servant as a summoning but I will leave to demonworld if you allow me to. _**

**_""I will allow you to do so, but I want you to tell me one thing why do you want to go back to demonworld and not stay here"" _**

**_/ Well you see even if I am a demon I love my family and want to go back to them/ _**

**_""As you wish, but first we are going to go to my family estate together and then I let you free"" _**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw very big estate bigger than he has ever seen.

"So this is my family's estate, nice one father, really father you are one hell of decorator." 


End file.
